


Recompense

by BeautyIsInTheBookshelves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Making Up, Prince Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Reincarnation, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is a lord of a huge part of the kingdom Alicante. Along with that, he's a ruthless military general and an heir to becoming the emperor of Alicante in itself. However, every noble has a job that they hate. Alec is no exception as he, under the order of Emperor Raziel, is to marry warlock prince Magnus Bane, the cherished son of the emperor of Edom. Alec never wanted to marry. Therefore, after his wedding, he never visits Magnus or speaks to him. And an already depressed Magnus is completely broken by this lonely marriage.Six years pass, and the kingdoms of Alicante and Edom do not reach any sort of peace. War begins and Edom becomes the victor. The first order is to kill all royalty and nobility. When Alec, who has been left alone by his family, is cornered by Edom soldiers, Magnus risks his life to save him. And dies in his arms. A shocked and heartbroken Alec begs forgiveness from the angels and promises to the dead prince that he would serve him and treat him better in the afterlife. But when the knight awakes, it is his wedding day all over again. He was blessed to fulfill his promise.Inspired by You Own My All comic & The General's Lady
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 43
Kudos: 132





	1. if I were u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Welcome to another story that I've been working on for a couple of weeks. I read a comic a long time ago called You Own My All with a similar plot to it and I swear that it is really, really good. Along with that, I started watching a Chinese drama called General's Lady, which also inspired some parts of this story. You should check those out if you don't like this story.
> 
> And I've been wanting to post this for a while, but with my senior year and college applications and my electives slowly eating away at my mental health and my physical health, I haven't been able to enjoy writing for a long long time. So this might not get updated for a while, but I really hope to give you all something nice to enjoy for a short period of time!
> 
> So let me know what you think, I'll try and respond as much as possible. Enjoy! Stay safe out there. 💜

"A... A marriage?"

The emperor nodded at him, slowly turning over from his spot near the throne. He turned around, his cloak swishing around him almost like its own gust of wind. Alec looked up at him, almost in a sort of perplexed confusion. He was shocked that his emperor would even suggest something like that. And especially when it is the first thing out of his mouth since he had entered the palace and returned from the battle. He thought that his majesty would be happy for him, seeing the leader of the bandits that he had brought over to him and that a long-standing reign of terror and freight was over for the people in the kingdom. But no.

"Yes. A political marriage." the emperor said to him. "Problem?"

"Um... no, your majesty. Not at all. I am just a little confused," he said.

"It is alright. Allow to me elaborate. As you are very much aware, I have no children. You and the other lords are the only things that I have closest to heirs. And soon enough, one of you will succeed me. And if I am being honest with you, I would prefer for you to take my place and become the next emperor. However, a lot is happening in the kingdom. A war might result with the kingdom of Edom since we can't reach a standstill on the battlefield. And I am doing my best to avoid it and stop more bloodshed. Then I realized, that you aren't married." Raziel said to him. "Unless you are betrothed already."

"No your majesty. I am not." Alec said, looking back down.

"Good then. The emperor of Edom has a son then and-"

"A son?!" Alec cried. He shook his head, falling down onto one knee. "Forgive my intrusion. I was loud and brash. Please, your majesty, punish me and accept my apology."

"It is alright," Raziel said to him. "Anyways, he has a son. A beautiful prince. The two of us are thinking that marriage might help things when it comes to our issues. The emperor would love for the prince to have someone to protect him. And I would like you to be officially married in order to become royalty. Lord Luke is already happily married. Raphael had told me that he has no intention of marriage, especially when it comes to being on my council. You are the only one that is currently open to the kingdom. The two of you in marrying will help the kingdoms. And I am sure that maybe love might blossom."

 _I doubt that_ , Alec thought to himself.

Marriage was the one thing that he had never thought about. Hell, he never even cared about. He was a knight first and foremost. A warrior. One of the most trusted and the most robust knights in the entire kingdom. Maybe even the palace. He was a force of nature when he had a bow or blade in his hands. He was to be reckoned with on the battlefield. And other than that, he was a lord. The people who lived on his land were under his care. He protected them and made sure that they were taken care of and happy in all instances. Being a husband, however? That wasn't something that he could never do. Something that he didn't want. That was something that he didn't understand. He was never one to understand or wish for a wedding or a marriage.

He shook his head. "Your majesty... isn't there any other way to guarantee peace between Alicante and Edom and having me as your heir?" he said.

"There is nothing else. No one else. And you will do this. There is no other commitment or obligation that I see for you not to marry the prince of Edom." Raziel snapped. "He is a very nice man. His father tells me that he likes music and books and even makes his own wine. How fun. Isn't it?"

"Fun." Alec said under his breath, before bowing his head down again. "Whatever my emperor wishes, I will do. If you want me to, I will marry the prince."

"Wondeful." Raziel said. "You may rise." Alec did as was told. "I'm so excited for this partnership. The emperor and I will be speaking soon, and then the two of you will be able to finally meet. I'm sure that the two of you might get close during this time."

"With all due respect your majesty, I have been away from my land for so long. I would like to spend some time with the people on my land and my family. My sister must be worried sick that I haven't sent a letter back." he lied. He wanted nothing less than to meet with the prince of Edom.

"I understand that you want to see your family. However, I wasn't asking. You will come back here in four days to meet your soon to be bride. All the wedding preparations will be sent to your manor as well as that."

"Yes your majesty."

"And Alec?"

"Yes."

"Please... put some effort in it. Try and make it work."

* * *

"The emperor wants me to get married!" Alec yelled, throwing his armor across the room in anger. "Married!! Is he out of his mind?!"

Izzy rolled her eyes, seeing her big brother's outburst. He was acting like a toddler. "I understand that you are not one for marriage, but can't you at least pretend to be excited? You're going to be marrying a prince! A prince! A huge wedding will be yours soon, this is so exciting-"

"No, Isabelle. It's not." Alec cut her off. "What the hell is the emperor thinking?"

"Careful with what you say." called Underhill from his spot with his hands behind his back by the entrance. "This is the emperor. You must show respect even without him being here."

"Yes. Underhill is right." Maryse said in agreement. Getting up from her seat and taking her son's hands in hers. "Alec. Please do not be so angry."

"I have every right to be. I have do much for the kingdom. And this is my reward? The prince of Edom?" Alec said.

"Is this you selfishly asking for the throne? Is that what you expected when you came by from the camp?" his mom asked. "For the crown to be yours?"

"No, mom. No. No." Alec said. "I could care less about that. I just don't want to get married to some royal pest."

"Watch your tongue Alexander." Maryse reprimanded.

"Regardless of how angry you are, this is still a prince." Underhill added. "There needs to be a level of respect."

"I do not care," Alec said, yanking his hand back from his mother and turning to face his desk. "All I wish was to keep the life I have as a general and as a lord. I have no intention or care for marrying the prince of a different kingdom and being a husband."

"But you care about this kingdom, yes?" Izzy said, walking over to the general and smiling at him. She patted his back and then hugged her big brother's arm.

"Yes."

"So... something like this won't be as bad as you think. This marriage is for the better of the kingdom. No more war. No more battles. No more death of innocent knights. Think of it that way."

"Yes. Thank you my dear." Maryse said, hugging her daughter before looking back to Alec. "Try and look on the bright side of this."

Alec rolled his eyes. "There is no bright side to this." he snapped, walking off.

* * *

"Now introducing and welcoming General Alec."

Raphael looked up from his spot at the table, groaning loudly as a joke. "Well, it took you long enough. Did you bring a gift for the prince?" Raphael asked as Alec entered the main sitting room. The sight of the general made his eyes widen. He threw himself up from his seat, looking at the armored man. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"My armor. Problem?" Alec asked, crossing his wrists behind his back.

"This is how you would like to be seen in front of the prince and emperor of Edom?"

"It will be fine. I am a general. I do not need to put in that much effort."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I am assuming then that you did not bring a gift for the prince."

"Why would I?" he asked. "We will be living in my manor soon enough, that's enough of a gift."

Raphael slapped himself hard to keep himself from attacking the general. The doors opened again as he did, and the two of them quickly composed themselves. "Now introducing, the emperor. Along with the emperor and prince of Edom."

Alec looked over, his eyes meeting with the gorgeous younger man. Wrapped in beautiful black furs and gold. _This must be the prince_ , he thought. He couldn't help but admit, the prince was a desert gem.

Raphael and him bowed respectfully. "Your Majesties."

"This is the man that my son will be marrying?" the emperor said, eyeing Alec. Who stood tall and proud. Not bowing or showing any sign of respect.

"Yes. This is General Alexander." Raziel said, trying to resolve the issue. Seeing that the other royal wasn't happy at all.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, keeping his head down finally.

"Your highness, Alec just resolved a huge bandit issue here in the kingdom." Raphael added. "He is the best general the kingdom has had for years."

"Yes." Raziel agreed.

Asmodeus hummed. He turned over, holding out his hand to his son. "Well then... general, meet your fiance. This is my precious boy. Prince Magnus Bane."

The prince tried to smile. "Pleasure to meet you." he said to the general with a smile, bowing.

Alec stood up straighter and bowed his head. "The pleasure is mine." he said, his voice monotone.

The prince was shocked at his behavior. But he shook his head. "I look forward to coming together and finalizing wedding preparations," he said, holding out his hand. "Shall we take a walk? Maybe discuss what you could agree to having that day?"

Alec looked at his extended hand. "I'm sorry. I have matters to attend you." he said.

"General." Raziel snapped through gritted teeth.

"Besides, my sister has taken lead to the wedding planning. You can take it up with her." he said, walking past the two of them.

"How disrespectful." Asmodeus snarled, turning on his heel. "You there! You dare-"

"Please." Magnus called, stopping the incoming outburst. "There is no need for anything that brash. This is an arranged marriage. I understand that his anger towards me."

"That is no excuse." Raziel said back. "Rest assured I will punish him my prince."

"My emperor is right." Raphael added. "You are a prince. He is a lord. He should respect you."

"There is no need to be upset. Any of you." Magnus said. "Lord Raphael is it?"

"Yes your majesty."

"May you join me for the walk instead? One the ride the forest looked so lovely. I want to see all of the flowers that this kingdom has to offer."

"Oh. Oh yes. Yes." Raphael called, holding out an arm to him. "Allow me to lead his majesty."

Magnus took his arm as Raphael led him out of the room, followed by the guards from both kingdoms. Asmodeus hummed. "Shocking." he snapped. "I had a feeling this peace wedding would not go as we planned. Look where we are."

* * *

"Rumor has it that you were disrespectful to the prince when he arrived." Maryse snapped when she saw her son jump down from his horse.

"I wasn't rude." Alec said. "I respected the prince-"

"Do not play dumb with us!" Izzy snapped, rushing over and pulling her brother by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ear! Ear!" he called at him.

"This man is supposed to your husband! And this is to bring peace!" Maryse cried. "How dare you treat him like this?! You need to think of the better of the kingdom."

"I have done everything for this kingdom the same exact way that I have done my other missions," he said to him. "This is nothing. Now, excuse me."

He walked past his sister and mother, ignoring their calls.

* * *

"Your majesty, your sister in law to be is here to see you."

Magnus turned over from the window, looking over at him. "Please enter." he said.

Izzy walked inside with a smile. "Thank you." she said to the guard, pulling in her basket.

"Hello." Magnus greeted, bowing respectfully.

"No please. You are the prince. I should be bowing to you." Izzy said to him. "I brought some wedding fabrics for you to look at."

"How kind of you." Magnus said.

"I have always wanted a big wedding. And you are getting married in the palace. A real royal wedding. The one that I have read before in books."

"I doubt that it will be like the ones in your books. But I am happy that you are so excited."

Izzy frowned. "Please forgive my brother. He is such a kind soul if you give him a chance."

"I am sure that he is. But I know that he will not give me a chance." Magnus said.

"You don't-"

"But I do my lady. I do."

Izzy frowned. "My brother is better than you think. Please. Give him a chance. For me."

Magnus smiled. "I will try." he said. "Now, fabrics. These are all so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Please. Please. Show me."

* * *

"My lord?"

Alec looked up from the map inside of his office. He raised his eyebrow, looking at his most trusted servant standing there in the doorway. "Hello?" he called with a grin. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh. Yes. Your fiance is here to see you." he said.

Alec sighed. "Thank you Underhill. Tell him to enter."

Underhill nodded, opening the door wider and welcoming in the prince. Magnus bowed his head respectfully at Underhill, pulling his cloak along with him. Alec raised his eyebrow, seeing Magnus carrying a small tray. "Good afternoon general." he said.

Alec raised his eyebrow, noticing that the prince wasn't smiling like when they first met. "Afternoon. Is there a problem your highness?" he asked.

"No. Not at all." he said, setting down the tray. He motioned to it. "My kingdom has some of the best leaves for tea. This one is a mix of pineapple, green tea, hibiscus, g-"

"Tea is not my thing. I don't drink it." Alec said to him, pushing the tray back a bit.

Magnus looked back down at the tray. "Oh." he said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Right. My apologizes. Perhaps you are a wine kind of guy. I brew my own wine sometimes in the palace. Perhaps, you would like to try some?"

"I'll try it at our wedding." Alec said to him. "Tell my sister to have it with the rest of the drinks. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to finish working."

Magnus nodded. "Ah. Right." he said, turning on his heel. He didn't look back, walking through the door. Underhill's eyes widened, seeing the prince's face.

"Your highness? Your highness, wait!" he cried out, looking over at him. He sighed, turning through the door and looking at Alec. "Seriously?"

"I haven't done anything." Alec said, not bothering to look up at him.

* * *

Asmodeus raised his eyebrow, jolting up a bit when he heard the doors open. "Magnus?" he called, setting down his book and walking to his son. "What are you doing here?"

"The general is busy. There was no reason for me to be there." he said, walking inside of the guest hall they were in.

Asmodeus hummed. "Well then, you can go inside of your room if you wish." he said.

Magnus nodded. Back inside of the room. Back behind closed doors. Back protected from a world that he so wished to visit and explore.

* * *

The wedding day came. And Alec was everything but happy. He was awakened by his servants, all of them excited for their general to finally tie the knot. He dismissed them simply, deciding to dress himself and away from others. He quickly gathered himself up, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked decent. Like any man would like to look on their wedding day. He didn't eat anything that morning and he didn't even join his family and fiance for a big breakfast before the ceremony. He just left the manor as quick as he could, heading towards the wedding venue. The emperor had insisted that he would get married in the palace ballroom. If it was up to him, he would have the smallest wedding in the manor. He waited in the groom's suite, slowly sipping the wine that they had there. Probably expecting to lessen the nerves of the soon to be married general. Not to be chugged like ice water. Soon enough, the rest of the wedding party arrived at the altar. Magnus stayed silent at the altar as Alec walked over and stood next to him. There was a lace veil over his face and resting on the ground behind him like a wedding train. However, that was all the prince had. Alec put no effort into the wedding. No funds from him were given. Everything else there was with the help of the emperor, his sister and Magnus. There were flowers, pearls and tulle all over. Beautiful. But it still managed to look cheap. Asmodeus growled, seeing the hideous decor.

The pastor pronounced them as husbands. Alec turned over to him, sighing loudly. He slowly pulled up the veil. Magnus was beautiful. He couldn't deny that. The prince was so gorgeous. He had this glow to him. A natural beauty. Magnus tried to smile at him, but the general remained stoic. He sighed, leaning up and kissing him. Alec's eyes widened in shock, but he kissed him back anyway. Effectively securing the marriage. The two emperors smiled, getting up from their seats to clap along with the other guests. Magnus pulled away, not meeting eyes with the general. They just intertwined hands and made their way down the aisle to greet all of the guests.

* * *

Magnus felt almost empty. He thought that this wedding would have been his way to escape. Back in Edom, he was always trapped inside of the palace. Never allowed to leave as a fear from the emperor that something might happen to him. He accepted the marriage with almost no hesitation, thinking that this general would help him explore the world that he was never allowed to explore. To see the things that he only read in books. Maybe even fall in love in the process. But no. The general was nothing of the sort. He was colder than anyone that he had ever met. And he knew that being his husband would bring nothing to the table. He shook his head, slowly sitting down on the bed. He watched as his father, the Alicante emperor and the other council members made their way to the seats right near the bed to watch the consummation. Magnus inhaled, waiting for his husband to show up to the room. Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Twenty turned into forty. Forty turned into an hour. Magnus sighed.

Asmodeus' face turned red with anger. "Such insolence!" he yelled, standing up and slamming his fist into the chairs armrest.

"My general might be stubborn, but even he knows how important this is." Raziel called, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Please." Raphael called. "Give him five more minutes."

"I have waited long enough!" Asmodeus yelled.

"We all have." cried a council member from Edom.

"If this-"

"Please father. There is no need to be so upset." Magnus called, standing up. "I will forgive and forget this from the general. And so will you."

"Your majesty, please. Just give the general another chance." Raziel begged.

"No other chance is needed. Now, if you will excuse me... I must head over to my new home. Lord Raphael?" he called. "Will you escort me? You are the only Alicantan that I trust."

Raphael nodded. He stood from his seat, helping him to cover up again and escorting him out of the room.

* * *

"Alec?! Alec?! ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!"

Alec cried out, jolting back up from his seat. He groaned, rubbing his temple. His head hurt. He drank too much wine. He groaned, sitting up from his spot on the floor. He turned over, seeing his sister look down at him. Red, hot and firey anger in her eyes. "What?" he slurred.

"Raphael just told me that you missed the consummation ceremony." Izzy yelled, kicking his side.

"Ow! Ow! Shit..." he cursed.

"Your husband is so kind. You're so lucky to have him. He managed to convince both Emperor Asmodeus and Emperor Raziel to forget about it and forgive you." Izzy said. "You do realize that he could have had you executed and lose your position. You should thank him." Alec sighed, slowly getting up. He didn't really respond though. Izzy huffed, kicking him again. "He is so kind and generous to you and you say nothing?! Nothing?!"

"I will thank him privately sis, do not worry."

Alec never thanked Magnus though. Instead, when he came home, he went straight to bed. Never attending the reception ceremony and once again leaving the prince alone.

* * *

Three weeks passed. Magnus was alone. Alec was training new soldiers in the military camp.

Three more weeks passed. Magnus was alone. Alec was in the military camp.

A full month passed. Magnus was alone. Alec was still training.

The emperor of Edom was completely enraged when he visited his son. "How dare he?! Who the hell does he think he is?! He is nothing but a common lord! And he was blessed to marry a prince such as yourself! And he-"

"I married a general in active duty father. He has no choice but you take care of his soldiers. I completely understand if he does not have the time to be with his husband." Magnus said, looking away from his father and instead admiring the lilies that he was growing in his room.

Asmodeus scoffed. "You're too generous for your own good." he said. "I demand that you divorce this man right now! We can forget about peace with the Alicante emperor."

"He is one lord father. He does not represent all of Alicante." Magnus said. "Besides, this marriage was for peace and peace only. Who am I to make him change his mind if he truly does resent me."

Asmodeus yelled, throwing his crown across the room. "If this continues... I will not hold back!" he yelled, before stomping off.

Magnus smiled. He looked at the flowers. He smiled, seeing one of them drying out. He waved his hand against it, seeing as the flower bloomed healthy once more. "The only issue is I don't think it'll stop."

* * *

A full year passed. Alec continued in the military camp. And Magnus was once again alone.

Three more days passed since then, but Magnus shockingly received a knock at his door. He raised his eyebrow, confused. He smoothed out his cloak as the guards opened the door and welcomed in the guest. Magnus smiled, seeing his general husband. He bowed respectfully. "My lord." he said to him.

"Prince Magnus." he said back, not bowing. "I have come to inform you that there is a problem happening up the kingdom. I must attend to it. I will be gone for a long time."

Magnus frowned. "I see." he said. "How long?"

"Does it really matter?" he muttered under his breath. He looked over and saw how serious his husband was. He sighed. "Maybe three or five years your highness."

"Fine then." Magnus said. "You may leave then."

Alec nodded, turning over and leaving. Magnus sighed, slowly sitting down by his flowers. "Alright then."

* * *

"I am done! This is done!"

"Please, let us be reasonable!"

"There is no reasoning anymore. I gave you a chance. You have been gracious to me and my people, but my son is where I draw the line!" Asmodeus hollered, slamming his fist against the table and shaking it. "That general of yours has no honor, no respect."

"He is my greatest warrior!" Raziel defended.

"He can use a sword all he wants, but that man shows no respect for his royal husband or the chance he has been given!" Asmodeus yelled.

Two council members stood from the table, walking over to their opposite emperors. "Please your majesty, be calm. Let us speak civilly. Raziel has nothing to do with Alec." Raphael said.

"Your highness, please. You must understand his majesty's anger." said the Edom council member.

"These debates will solve nothing, there is nothing anymore. This peace of ours is no more." Asmodeus yelled.

"You can have your quarrels with Alec. I will gladly bring him to you." Raziel said. "But my people have nothing at all to do with this! Please, I beg for your mercy and I beg you to leave them out of this. They're innocent."

"Your poor... poor... poor people." Asmodeus said, picking up his glass and throwing it at the emperor. Raziel cried out in pain as the glass hit his cheeks. The Alicante guards raised their blades, but the emperor just chuckled. He raised his hand, whipping it around. Red magic glew from it and almost created a whip. It cracked, slicing the heads off of the guards that tried to attack. Raphael screamed in shock as blood covered his body. "Guards!"

The Edom soldiers rushed in, grabbing the arms of the only alive person and holding him back as the emperor walked over to Raziel. The man cowered in fear, trying to claw his way out of this situation. Asmodeus kicked his side. "Stop, please! Raphael cried, struggling against the grip on his arms.

"I warned you." Asmodeus said, picking him up by the hair. He held his head tightly in a headlock for a second before cracking his neck and breaking it without any sort of apology or fear of what was to happen next. He sighed, turning to Raphael. "You were always kind to the prince. So I'm going to give you two days to run and leave. If I find you, you're dead. Just like all the other nobility. Understand?"

Raphael nodded. He was released and he sprinted away as fast as he could. Asmodeus sighed. "Find them, kill them all. And bring my son back to me."

* * *

"My lord! My lord!"

Alec looked up, seeing a rookie knight run over to him. Alec raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The... the peace between Edom and Alicante is over!" they cried. "Raziel is dead, almost all of the palace guard is as well. Asmodeus has taken over the kingdom. He has ordered all nobility to be killed. And anyone else who won't join his side will be killed as well."

Alec's eyes widened. "I... I must go." he cried.

"General!"

"Please, keep an eye on the camp!"

* * *

The ride back to his manor was shorter than he had thought. Probably with all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He jumped off of his horse, running to the manor and seeing the state it was in. Servants were scattered, running to either get away or help. "Mother!" he cried, seeing her come down the steps in a drab dress he knew she'd never wear.

Maryse looked up at him. She scoffed as he ran to her. She raised her hand and slapped him, making him fall back and down against the steps. "This is all because of you!" she yelled. "It was so simple to just spend time with the prince! Be a husband! But because of your selfish actions, word spread and now we're all in danger."

Alec massaged his jaw as he slowly started to get up. "W-Where's Izzy?"

"She's already promised the emperor of Edom her loyalty as an apology for your actions." she said. "I myself need to get out of here. I am going with Lord Luke to a kingdom days from here. Please, do not follow me."

"Mother!" Alec cried out as she run into the carriage along with two other servants. They rushed off quickly. Just as fast as Alec arrived. He sighed, slowly moving up the steps to the manor. The entire placed looked like it had been ransacked. Stuff was thrown all over the place. Probably taken by some servants who needed money in needs to escape. He sighed, walking over to the foyer. His eyes widened, seeing someone standing there in the gardens. He pulled out his sword and slowly made his way over. "You... you there!" he cried. But stopped when he saw who it was. "P-Prince Magnus?"

The prince turned over to him. "Hello." he said. "Your back earlier than expected."

"I... uh... Y-Your father has taken over my kingdom. He's going after all nobility."

"A shame."

"Why... why is he... why is he doing this?"

"I think that you and I both know the answer to that question."

"Tell him that it was me. Punish me not the entire kingdom. Your his son, change his mind."

"My father is a man of wrath. You disrespected him, so there is no stopping him now."

"Then why are you still here?" Alec asked. "Why are you still with me?"

"I am the hidden son of Asmodeus Bane. Locked away in his room in fear that something terrible would happen to the prince. Here I am the unwanted husband of the Alicante general." he said, turning his head to face him. Alec could see how much skinner he was from when they had met. "Where else am I to go? I'm trapped either way/"

Alec frowned. He reached his hand out, but almost as soon as he did he heard the whining of horses and loud metal clanks. "Edom soldiers," he muttered, turning over to them. A group of them entered the gardens, their weapons thrashed.

Almost immediately, Alec was grabbed. Thrown onto the ground and stripped of his weapons and armor. He cried out, struggling to at least breathe. "Please!" Magnus cried. "Be civil! You are soldiers. Not animals!"

One of the knights walked over to Magnus and bowed. "Your majesty." he said, taking his hand. "We were ordered to escort you back to the Alicante palace."

Magnus rubbed his lips and simply nodded. Almost defeatedly. He allowed himself to be escorted out. Alec was pulled up to his feet, his wrists and elbows held tightly behind his back. He was yanked out of the manor and thrown down the steps. "Enough!" Magnus cried. "There is no need to excessive force."

"Please your majesty, let us handle him." said another soldier.

"The emperor wants his head." called one.

"Get off!" Alec yelled.

"It would be better to just bring him to his majesty, so he could do it himself."

"No, stop." Magnus said as two soldiers pulled him away. "Let go!"

"Just kill him now and bring the head to the emperor."

"Yes."

"Hold him down."

Alec was let go, but almost immediately afterward his arms were pinned to the ground parallel. "No..." Alec gasped.

The knight pressed his boot against Alec's neck hard. Magnus' eyes widened. He scoffed, raising his hand. With that wave, the guards that were protecting their prince was pushed aside. Magnus sprinted over, kicking the guard holding Alec down away, giving him time to roll away. But not enough time for Magnus to blow the blow. The axe come down on his side. He cried out, falling down on the back of the other guard.

Alec's eyes widened when he turned over and looked at what had happened. "M-Magnus!" he cried running.

"You hit the prince!?" one guard yelled.

"I... I wasn't..." the knight tried to justify, but he was in shock. Alec took the chance. He grabbed a sword from off the ground and sliced at one of them. He looked over at Magnus, who was gripping the cut in his side with an emotionless look on his face. Alec whistled loudly, pulling Magnus into his arms. He watched as his horse rushed over to him. He grabbed onto the reins, hopping up and rushing as fast as he could.

"He's getting away!"

"He has the prince!"

"Bastard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from Chapter title: if I were u by blackbear featuring Lauv


	2. CRZY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to escape the guards coming after him. And in his haste, realizes how he has failed both his kingdom and Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Happy to see you guys again! 😊
> 
> I just wanted to share a little reminder because someone has been spamming my comments. I said before, but maybe you just didn't know so I'll remind you. This story is one of my favorites, yes, and I would absolutely love to update this weekly/semi-daily like I used to last year. But I can't anymore recently. I am too busy with online school and college applications that I honestly can't update or write here often. Once I get an admissions response/finish classes for the week, I try to edit chapters and post them. But I honestly never know when I'll post. So patience would be really appreciated.
> 
> Okay. Sorry to go all mom on you. This is fanfiction, it's not that serious.😅😂
> 
> Anyways, I'll try and post chapter three by next week. I hope that you guys enjoy! Hugs, kisses and hand sanitizer my loves! 💙💙

He had been riding for hours. It was mid-afternoon when he had managed to escape. It was now well into the night. The orange and magenta sky slowly turned into inky blackness. No stars shining. No moon to be seen. The darkness covered the two of them completely. The only thing in the sky was smoke, which Alec was sure was from the uprising. The king was taken over and was practically burning the entire kingdom as Alec sprinted his horse as fast as he could through the forest. He struggled to hold the reins of his steed as well as hold the prince. Magnus was clinging to life and him as well. A tight hand used to be gripping his tunic when they ran away. Now that hand was going slack. He was pale and struggling to even keep a grip on his wound. Alec noticed. He looked at how exhausted the prince was. He cursed, snapping his reins harder. "We're almost there... we're almost there, just hold on." he begged.

Magnus nodded, humming to try and stay awake. "Where are you taking me?" Magnus asked, slurring his words.

"My camp. There are supplies there. Medicine, food, I'm sure there's some bandages. Once I get some I can take you where my mother is going. If she's safe there, you will be too." Alec explained.

"There's no need for all of that darling. Let me go please." he said.

"No!" Alec yelled, snapping the reins harder. "Come on girl. Come on girl, just a little farther."

"General, I will only slow you down." Magnus said. "The knights are right behind us, they'll find me anyways. Drop me off and-"

"But you'll be dead by then." Alec cried. Just as he said that there was a loud sound of horse hooves coming from behind. Faster than he expected. "Shit... shit, shit!"

"General..." Magnus called, before coughing loudly. Blood spattering from his lips to his collarbone and chin. Alec held him tighter, snapping the reins once more. He heard yelling from behind him. And the sound of metal whistling through the air. He turned over and cursed. Arrows. Dozens of them. He pulled Magnus closer, pressing his face gently to his chest.

"I'm sorry old girl." he said, jumping from his horse as the arrows pierced her rump. Alec fell to the ground and rolled down a large hill as his horse screamed in pain and rushed in the opposite direction. He was hit by rocks, but he gripped Magnus tight. Trying to stop any impending doom from befalling on the already injured prince. The rocks rolled all over his body, cutting his back and arms and ripping at his sleeves and pant legs. The two fell into the sand, creating a small cloud of it. Alec pulled himself up, coughing loudly. He hissed, seeing a pretty prominent cut on his forearm. Blood gushing out from it. He gripped it to stop the blood. "Magnus!" he cried, turning to him.

He was still gripping his wound as he laid on his back. He looked dead for a moment. But the rise and fall of his chest reassured the general. Alec sighed, picking him up again. "It's not that far, we can make it on foot." he said.

"General, excuse my behavior but if I am... being quite honest, this is getting ridiculous at this point." Magnus said to him, his throat dry and voice coarse. "Now, as an order from your prince and husband, stop attempting to save my life."

"No... no... no... no! No, I won't!" Alec gasped.

Magnus rolled his eyes. He ended up looking over and away from Alec, noticing where they were. Some sort of beach right below the mountains. "A beach..." he gasped, a small but pain-filled grin on his lips. "I've... I've never seen one."

Alec raised his eyebrow. "You've never seen one?" he asked. "How? Edom is filled with beaches. Pink sands, clear waters. Coral reefs and warm weather."

"I have never seen one myself. I've never been." he said, looking up. He smiled, seeing the stars shine now that they were away from the smoke hiding it. "Oh and the stars..." he smiled widely, before coughing again. "Lay me down here."

Alec didn't want to. He wanted to take off as fast as he could and save his life. But he was in no position to refuse the dying man. Especially after how long he has been ignoring him. He laid him down on the sand as gently as he could. He ripped his cloak off and bundled it up, placing it under his head as a pillow. Magnus smiled, hearing the waves crash against the sand and rocks, and how the stars glistened in the water's reflection. Looking like diamonds in a mine. Alec sighed, rubbing the prince's shoulder. "If you want to wait here... I can get the medicine and hurry back to you. I'm a fast runner."

"I will be dead by then." Magnus said, his voice monotone.

"Then I will bring you."

"I will still die by then."

"Then you can use magic. Your father is a warlock like you, you must-"

"My magic is too weak. I am bleeding out sir. What strength do you think that I have to use magic alongside with that?"

"I can save you, I know I can. Let me try! Just let me try!"

"What is the point in me giving you permission to continue dragging you down?"

"You're not dragging me down... I let you down in the beginning. It was my fault your highness." Alec said, falling down to his knees in front of him. He pressed his own hand to the bloody cut. "I want to make up for it. I want to help. We can make it out of this."

"There is no... no possible way general." Magnus said to him, rubbing his lips together.

Alec cursed. "I promise if you at least hold on I'll... I'll do whatever you wish. I follow you to the ends of the earth if I am able."

"Please do not make a promise that you will be unable to keep." he said, looking over at the water. He smiled. "G-General."

"Just Alec. Alec or Alexander."

"Fine then. Alexander, have you ever hated me?" he asked.

Alec frowned. "I unjustly did." he said. "I am sorry."

"It's... It's fine."

"And you? Have you ever hated me?"

Magnus shook his head and struggled to shrug. "I have nothing against you. You're an ambitious man with great honor, heart and strength. You're capable to do almost anything. I was a thorn in your side. I prevented you from doing your duty. And that fault falls on... on only me." Magnus finished.

Alec threw his head down. "What strength do I have? How strong can I possibly be?" he yelled. "I was selfish and because of me Alicante is seized and you're dying. I am nothing but a joke."

"We both are." Magnus said, his eyelids getting heavy.

"No. You're not."

"I was forced into your life for marriage. I'm pretty sure that I was more of a dagger than a thorn, yes?"

"No. Magnus, you were perfect. You were perfect. It was me. I was the thorn. The dagger. I'm sorry.

"It's alright Alexander. Now that I am dead, I will be freer than I have been then when I was alive." he said, raising his bloody hand from his side and patting the general's cheek. "Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. And this is a sign that things will be better... for both of us."

Magnus chuckled, before closing his eyes. The grip he had on his cheek fell slack and his hand hit the cold sand. Alec's lip quivered as tears filled his eyes. His head fell down onto Magnus' chest. There was no beating heart. No breath. Nothing. 

He failed Magnus. Completely now.

He moved over, pulling Magnus' body against his chest and cradling his head. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." he sobbed, gripping at his robes. "I was selfish and unkind. I was a horrible husband to you. And now because of me you're... fuck!" he screamed, his whole body shaking. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry...!"

* * *

When he was young and on the battlefield, it was common to bury and fellow comrade, an unmarked body or loved one. It was a simple yet sad ceremony whenever it was done. Alec knew that Magnus deserved something like that. He didn't want to just leave him there. He merited, deserved so much better. Maybe a huge funeral service. Decked out with white roses petals and the flags of Edom flying high. But he couldn't do that for him now. He was sure he couldn't do that for him anyways. He dug as big as a whole as his giant hands could and tenderly placed Magnus' body inside. He buried him as gently as possible and smiled, trying to fight his angry tears. "Now you can... see the ocean forever," he said aloud, patting the sand taught. He unsheathed the stolen sword, looking at the colors and markings of Edom. This was the best he could do. He cried out, stabbing it into the sand by the grave before sobbing again. He fell down to his knees, gripping the handle so tightly that two of his knuckles split. "Forgive me Magnus. Please forgive me." he sobbed, letting go and covering his face.

He looked over, seeing an orange glow from far to their right. He sighed. Edom soldiers. Well, they were going to catch him soon enough. Magnus was right. It was impossible for them to escape without one of them getting hurt. Alec turned to the grave and patted the sword's blade. "I'll be with you soon enough." he said, looking at the cuts from the rocks. He sighed, looking at the blood. "If there's an afterlife, I will watch over you and stay by your side. We can watch the stars and the ocean for as long as you want. I'll even walk with you to wet your feet. If I continue to live... even in pain, I promise to keep your memory alive. And if there is another life, I will find you. By any means, I will find you again. And I promise to treat you properly. Like you deserved to be treated during our marriage."

Alec looked down at his hand, seeing the wedding ring he had. He kept it one in respect for his emperor. He slowly pulled it off his finger and placed it on the handle of the sword, watching as it slid down. "Remember me." he said. "Please remember me."

The orange glow came faster. Now, Edom soldiers on horses stood in front of Alec. Their bows and spears held out to him. Even though he stood completely still. Just staring down at Magnus' tomb. Alec didn't even move as his arms were thrashed behind him and he was shoved down onto his stomach. One of them seethed, seeing the general. He moved his leg, kicking him hard in the jaw. Alec was sure he cracked a tooth, but he stayed silent as he felt blood dribble from his lips. A knight moved over, watching as a palanquin moved towards the area. The four carrying it set it down and opened the curtain like doors. Welcoming their emperor. Asmodeus' eyes widened, seeing the grave right by Alec. "What have you done..." he gasped, running over. "What have you done!?!" he screamed, the sky suddenly crackling with lightning, even though there was no rain or thunder to be found. "Get him up! Get him up!"

The knights pulled Alec up to his knees and held him in front of Asmodeus. The emperor clutched his jaw tightly, looking at him. Alec just stared up at him. His wrath was warranted. He understood. Instead of fighting he just stared up at him. "Speak!" a knight yelled.

"Shut it!" the emperor reprimanded. He turned back to Alec. "What. Have. You. Done?!"

Alec sighed. "I'm so sorry." he gasped. "I beg forgiveness

Asmodeus' nostrils flared. He struck Alec hard across the face, watching him fall to the ground. "You caused all of this to happen! You did this!" Asmodeus yelled. "Heartless, insatiable, wicked, disastrous, immoral, shameful, vile... just kill him! Kill him!" he yelled. "Kill the bastard! I want him dead! I want him dead! Kill him!! NOW!"

"Yes emperor!"

Alec stayed still as the knight closest to him pulled out his own sword. He snarled, looking at the blade. The knights began to chant. "Kill him. Kill him. Kill him."

Asmodeus just watched him. The fire in his eyes burning and bloodlust ready for his lips to taste even a drop of. The knight walked over to him and held the back of his hair tightly, pulling him back. Alec didn't think of anything else. Other than how every word the emperor said was true. He was vile. Despicable. This is what he deserved. He closed his eyes as the knight sliced his neck with a hard swung. The cut so deep Alec couldn't even speak anymore. The blood spilled through the wound, pouring down his neck and chest like running water. Alec felt cold and warm at the same time. He was let go immediately and everything felt as if he was in slow motion. He fell down onto the ground. Bleeding out. His eyes opened, sand covering most of his vision and the blurriness of his death starting to get to him. Alec looked up slightly. He couldn't hear anything but ringing but he watched as Asmodeus barked an order, tears in his eyes from both anger and grief. He looked over, seeing as the knights slowly started to dig up Magnus' body again. The sword given to Asmodeus and the ring thrown into the ocean. He wanted to yell at them to leave him alone. But he couldn't. He tried to raise his hand and reach out to him. "Mag...nus..."

Asmodeus turned over. "You're still alive?" he said, snatching a speak from one of the knights beside him. "You're very resiliant, I'll give you that." he said, stabbing him in the back and through his chest. Pressing it down into the sand. Alec silently groaned in pain. "Just stay quiet and die you worthless general." he said, walking back over to the knights.

Alec looked up, seeing as Magnus' body slowly came back to the surface. Tears filled his eyes. He wished he could have done more. Instead, he whispered to himself another apology to his husband as the blurriness became blackness and his eyes closed.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

* * *

...

* * *

"General?"

* * *

...

* * *

"General wake up. Can you hear me?"

* * *

...

* * *

"Hello?"

* * *

...

* * *

"General!"

Alec screamed loudly, jolting up in bed with his eyes as wide as saucers. He gripped his neck, trying and struggling to breathe. It felt like he was choking.

"My lord?! My lord, are you alright?!"

Alec looked over, confused. What was happening? Where was he? It was bright. The sun was shining in the room horribly, making everything so white. Was this the afterlife? It didn't seem like it. He turned over, seeing Underhill standing over him. He was gripping his shoulder tightly. "What's... are... what-" he stuttered, seeing he could speak now without pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alec raised his eyebrow. "Underhill... oh by the angel! D-Did they kill you too?" he asked.

"Kill me?" Underhill asked, one eyebrow perked up. "Uh... no. I'm still very much alive." he said, taking Alec's hand pressing it to his heart. Alec felt the rhythmic thump of a beating heart.

Alec jolted, pulling his hand back and almost recoiling. He threw the covers off, running over to the patio and the wide-open doors. He saw how beautiful everything looked. A perfect spring day. The sun shining down beautifully on his estate and looking gorgeous on the villages from afar. Alec let out a short of heavy heaving gasp, seeing everything, Seeing his land. His home. Underhill raised his eyebrow, puzzled. He lightly tapped his lord's shoulder. "My lord? Is... Is everything okay?"

"Underhill, what day is it today?" Alec uttered.

"Today?" Underhill asked.

"Yes. What is today? What's happening?" he asked.

"Today? It's been two weeks from the full moon now. Today is an-"

"No... no... year... What year is this?"

"It's XXXX year my lord. Why do you-"

Alec just stepped back from him, hearing this. He just shook his head, shaking his hand at the blond in utter confusion. He stepped back from him, rushing out of the room in nothing but his silk sleeping slacks. Underhill's eyes widened. "Uh! Sir! Sir! My lord!" he cried, rushing to follow. "My lord wait! God... Lady Isabelle, something's definitely wrong!"

* * *

Alec snapped his reins, rushing out of the manor quickly. The sun quickly became hidden to him by the trees of the woods and the wind hit his face with a quick gust. Alec snapped harder. He was sure that he was dead. He was sure that he had died that day. He was sure that he was murdered. That was he was killed for his actions towards Magnus. Had he not been killed? It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. No dream could be that clear. That painful. He snapped on the reins harder, crying out as he made his way deeper into the woods. Was he going insane? No... No he couldn't be. He wasn't crazy. He remembered everything. How cold the beach was when he cradled Magnus's dying form. The feeling of sand in between his fingernails when he buried his corpse. The salty smell of the ocean and sand. The warm feeling that overtook him when his neck was sliced by the blade. He shook his head, looking over. He pulled his horse to a stop and jumped down. He rushed into the woods and pushed the trees and bushes aside, making his way towards the cliff that would lead to the back to the beach. He inhaled, slowly moving down the hill. His bare feet hitting the sand. He rushed over, knowing that they didn't move far from the hill when they had fallen before.

Alec fell to his knees, searching intently. He didn't see any sort of pile. Any sort of sign of the grave that he had dug. No body in sight anywhere near the sand. His eyes widened, remembering how Asmodeus and his men had slowly dug up the prince before he had blacked out. Had they taken him away? Was he now gone? Forever. Alec slowly stood back up, looking around him and over towards the ocean. What was happening today? His head hurt just thinking about it. He climbed back up the hill and looked over to his horse. "What the hell?" he gasped, rubbing her nose.

Alec jumped, hearing the whining of horses, that weren't his own. He turned over, seeing a group of horses coming over and towards him. Alec gasped, thinking immediately of the chase as Magnus died in his arms. Had they been partoling? Did they come back for him? He stepped back, trying to grab his sword but suddenly remembering how he had just left the manor abruptly. No weapons to protect himself.

"Alec!"

Alec raised his eyebrow. "J-Jace?" he gasped. Why was his brother here? Was he with the Edom soldiers? But as he looked over, he saw how they were all in Alicante gold.

"What the hell? Are you alright? What's up with you? Are you okay?" he asked, jumping down from his horse. "Izzy was going insane about you! Mom as well! They were screaming crying when I got there. Why did you leave the manor like this... with no shoes... and no shirt?"

Alec cleared his throat looking away. "I'm fine." he said. Maybe all of that was a bad dream? Maybe he just imagined a wedding with a prince from Edom. Hell, Edom might not even be a place. But he remembered sleeping during that time? Waking up. Eating and tasting the food. Was it... all just a part of the dream? Thinking of it made his eyes burn, his head throb and his ears ring.

"Obviously not." Jace said to him, placing his hand onto his shoulder. He yanked his hand back suddenly. "God, you're burning up." he said, pulling off his leather glove and placing it onto the side of his neck and his forehead. "I can feel through the glove."

"I..." Alec couldn't even find the words. He didn't want to speak right now. He was so confused. So tired.

Jace snapped his fingers, getting the cloak from one of the knights. "Are you trying to kill yourself? You should get married first don't you think?" he joked, leading Alec to his horse. "Let's get you home and back in bed."

Alec nodded, pulling the thick cloak closer to his body. "Hmm."

Jace took his horse's reins, walking him over with the rest of the search party as one of the knights coaxed his horse to follow. Jace slowly walked through the woods with him. He looked up at him and raised his eyebrow. "Alec..." he called.

"Hmm? Hmm, what?" he asked.

"What happened to your neck? And your arms"

"What are you talking about?"

Jace quickly walked over to his saddlebag, pulling out a silver hand mirror. The one his vain brother carried everywhere. He handed it to his the general, a concerned frown on his lips. Alec raised his eyebrow, confused. Until he looked at his neck. There, right across his neck was a slowly white scar. Marring his skin and shining out. And on his arm, smaller scars. Lining all along his arms in an irregular pattern, some even reaching his back and two on his chest. They were all so noticeable. So definitive. Alec's hands shook. He knew where they came from. He was right. He didn't dream of anything. It was all real. He had married the prince of Edom. He was killed. Magnus died in his arms. The world started to blur and Alec slowly fell from the side of the horse's saddle.

"ALEC!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from Chapter Title: CRZY by Kehlani


	3. Know No Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's been reincarnated and now he must make it obvious that he won't give away his second shot at a life with the prince of Edom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back.
> 
> I'm here with an update on this fan favorite. I'm being totally honest with you all, I am shocked that you all enjoy this story as much. I love reading your comments and seeing the love. Thank you so so much. I don't know when I'll be back to update soon, but I am going to try my most damn best. Okay?
> 
> Enjoy! Hope to see you in the comments! 😊💚

The next time Alec came to, it was warm, soft and safe. He moaned, feeling a heavy weight on his upper body and a cold damp feeling on his forehead. He scrunched up his eyebrows from the pain in his head, slowly opening his eyes. He heard faint speaking from around him. He slowly sat up, seeing he was back inside of his bedroom and the sun was now setting. He looked down, seeing a multitude of blankets around his body. He sat up slowly, the cloth on his head falling down onto his lap. Everything around him was so foggy right now. His eyes widened, remembering everything. He got up from the bed, rushing to the side of his room where a few full-length mirrors lay. Izzy put them there for decoration purposes. He never used them before. He looked down at his neck again, hoping that all of this was just some sort of sick joke. But no. The scars was still there. All of them. And all of the same cuts from when he had fallen and been killed. He raised his hand slowly, pressing it to his chin. It was fully healed. And the scar was fused almost perfectly to his neck. Like it had happened years ago. How could this be?

He slowly turned over, hearing his bedroom door open. "Oh, you're awake." called an older man that he recognized as the palace's physician. Alec bowed respectfully his way.

"Alec, you shouldn't be standing!" called his sister, who had been standing outside originally until she saw her brother standing there. She took his arm and yanked him back to the bed.

"Iz..." he couldn't help but whisper. He hadn't been able to see her when everything went to hell. She had gone to Asmodeus all because of him. Hell, he didn't even know if she had been killed then. He never got to say goodbye. His hand moved over her own as she yanked him like she always did.

"My lady is quite right. My lord, you hurt your feet from the leather of your saddle and running in the woods with no shoes." he said. "But we'll blame that on the fever. You must have been very delirious."

Alec didn't even get the chance to respond as he was shoved down onto his bed and covered once more by the multiple blankets. "Isabelle-" he called again, just wanting to hear her sweet voice.

"Hush." she said, pressing her finger to his lips. Alec did as he was told and laid back. That was better than silence. "Continue please sir. Tell him what you told me."

"Of course young lady. Lord Lightwood, you were very sick this morning." he said. "The high fever started this morning and then running out in the cold woods, barefoot must have aggravated it horribly. If you weren't diagnosed delirious, I would be convinced that you were insane." he joked, holding out two small bottles. One light orange, the other deep cabernet. "Here. Take this one in the morning with in your tea. You can drink any, but if it's honey tea, it'll make it taste bitter. And be sure to have this one with the last meal of the day. By next week, you should be as fresh as a daisy. Good as new."

"Thank you sir." Alec responded, taking the vials and setting them aside.

"My lady, would you please escort this old man out?" the physician asked.

"Of course." Izzy said, turning to Alec. "Stay in here or I will tie you down with rope."

"Yes ma'am." Alec said, slowly coughing. She stood up and took his hand, taking the older man out of the room. Alec hummed, laying back down. He remembered everything. Everything that had happened the day of his and Magnus' death. The fall of his kingdom. Magnus' death. His own execution. Yet here he was. Here he was alive. Alec coughed louder, slowly falling from the bed.

The doors opened instantly and Underhill rushed inside. "My lord!" he cried.

"Underhill... take me to my sitting room." he gasped.

"My lord, you need to be off of your feet!" he said back. "Lady Isabelle and-"

"Underhill, please!"

"You're sick my lord! Be reasonable."

"Fine. Just get me my journal please." he said.

Underhill exhaled through his nose.

"My lord..."

"Please. Please old friend."

"Alright... Alright." he said, helping Alec back up and laid him down on the bed. Underhill bowed to him and slowly left the room. He came in less than five minutes. A tray in his hands filled with tea and soup and his journal underneath his arms. He set down the tray and handed him the book. "You don't need to drink it, but I'm sure that your sister would have killed me as well if she knew that I listened to your ballsy request."

Alec smiled. "Thank you." he said to him. His eyes widened, looking up. "My mother. Underhill, where's my mother?"

The slap before she left was so crisp in his mind. He couldn't was sure he would never forget it. That look of disgust and anger in her eyes. He didn't want to see that face ever again.

"Jace is with her right now. They're waiting for the physician in the foyer to talk about your condition." he answered.

"Okay then. Al-Alright." he sighed. She was still here. She was still okay.

"Do me a favor please, at least drink the soup okay." he said to him. "You're throat is going to need it. And your mother will-"

"I promise you, I will. Thank you Underhill." he said to him. The servant bowed and moved his way towards the doors. Alec inhaled, slowly opened his journal from the back of it, looking out towards some of the entries that he had written while training his soldiers. He remembered one specific entry. One before Asmodeus' uprising and Magnus' death. During the third year of his marriage. The page had been stained by wine because of Jace and he had wrote about sending seven of his soldier's home to take care of their spouses. Alec didn't gasp this time when he didn't see the page. There was no more reason. Half of the journal was now gone. Alec inhaled, flipping through the pages and going to the most recent entry he could find. He read what he had wrote. It was on the day that he had been ordered to marry Magnus. He wrote about how angry he was that he had been thrown into this situation.

He chuckled lowly, slowly dropping the leather-bound book. He covered his head and chuckled even louder. He fell off of the bed, moving onto his knees. He bowed, covering his mouth to hide the sob that was about to come from his lips. "By... By the angel..." he said, seeing two drops of his own salty tears fall down onto the floor. "By the angel I've been blessed."

The doors opened again during Alec's sobs. "Alexander!"

"Alec!"

Alec slowly turned his head, seeing his brother and mother rush to him. Isabelle behind them with Underhill near. He shook his head. "I'm... I'm sorry." he said. "I fell... hit my knee."

"Are you alright?" Maryse asked, pressing a hand to her son's forehead as Underhill and Jace helped him up and over to the bed. She pulled away. "You're fever still seems high."

"I'm fine." he said, taking her hand in hers. He struggled to keep himself from crying even more. "Mom..."

"Lay him back down." Izzy said, grabbing the fallen cloth from the pillow and rushing to a basin with the goal of rewetting it.

Alec groaned as Jace laid him back into the bed and covered him. Maryse sat beside her son, taking his hand. Alec looked over at her. "Mama..." he called. What should he say? What could he say? She didn't remember or recollect anything of the betrayal and his disrespect, but the guilt was eating away at him like maggots on meat scraps. He coughed, slowly sighing. It was good enough to just look at her beautiful face. "I love you mama." he let out.

"I love you too my son." she said, cupping his cheek and pinching lightly.

"I'm fine mama. I promise." he said.

"Sure you are." she said with a chuckle. "Aren't you always?"

Jace picked up the bowl of soup and handed it to his brother. "Drink or I'll force feed you."

Alec sighed, taking the bowl and slowly sipping as his sister placed the cloth back on his head. "Once you're done, please go back to sleep." Maryse said. "You'll need your rest."

"Mom. I-"

"I will take care of the army, please don't worry." Jace said.

"Just focus on getting better and relaxing, please." Izzy added.

Alec sighed. That wasn't what he was going to say at all. He was going to ask about the emperor. Had the prince arrived? Was he here? He wished to see him. He wanted to know what was happening. He wanted to start now on his second chance. He wished to take this chance to make all right with Magnus. But a wash of exhaustion hit him. He stared down at his right hand, knowing they must have drugged his soup with something. So he just laid as he was ordered to, sighing loudly. As soon as he closed his eyes, he wafted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was cloudy the next morning when he woke up one more. He hummed, slowly sitting up and pushing off all the blankets around him. He pressed his hand to his forehead, not feeling any more heat on it. He felt better. Much better. He quietly called out, garnering the attention of Underhill. The blond rushed inside of the room. "My lord! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine Underhill." he said to him.

"Okay. Sorry for... rushing. You have asleep for a while with that fever. I worried that you were still sick."

"I'm fine. I promise. How long was that?"

"Three days sir."

"Three days?! I... ugh, you know what never mind."

"Apologizes my lord." Underhill said. "Let me run you a warm bath."

"No. No... I uh... my mother, is she here?" Alec asked.

"No my lord. She is meeting with the emperor currently." he said.

Alec jumped to his feet, even though they were still sore. "What?!" he cried. Had he already messed this up? "Why?"

"She didn't say." he said. Alec huffed, rushing into his closet. He came out quickly, just in plain tunic and cloak as he searched for his boots. Underhill cleared his throat, holding up a pair of knee-high pair of riding boots. Alec thanked him, pulling the boots on. "Um, where are you-"

"Do you know where exactly my mother went?" he asked.

"She and your sister traveled to a tea house in the village to meet with his majesty." he answered.

"Thank you." he said, rushing from the room. Hoping that they hadn't ruined his second chance with Prince Magnus.

* * *

Izzy exhaled, hearing the door opening to the tea shop and the little bell jingling above her. She turned to her mother. "Mom, maybe this isn't what we should be doing." she said.

"I think that it is. Alec is stressed enough as a general and this marriage has obviously made him even more stressed and angry. I'm only looking out for Alec's health." she said, looking up as two knights entered the small tea sitting room. They pulled the curtains apart and welcomed the two ladies to their emperor, along with Raphael. The emperor smiled at the two women, holding a hand out to them.

"My lady." he said respectfully, bowing his head and then shaking her hand. He turned to Izzy and smiled, repeating himself and bowing.

"Your highness." Maryse greeted. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Not a problem." he said as Raphael sat down beside him. The owner walked over to them, serving the four a cup of tea with a smile. "It is very nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you again your highness. Allow me to bring you something to eat your highness." she said, walking off. Raziel smiled, seeing his citizens being so kind to him.

He turned back to the ladies and smiled. "How may I help you today my ladies?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my son." she said honestly. "He's fallen ill."

"Oh dear." the emperor said.

Raphael piped up. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine now my lord." Izzy said. "The other day he was delirious and rushed off on his horse. But we took him home."

"He's been asleep for the past three days and we've been giving him medicine from a physician." Maryse finished.

"How awful for him. Hopefully, he will get better." Raphael said.

"I will have the palace cook prepare a meal for him when he is better. However, I have a feeling that just telling me that he was sick could have been a letter to me or my council. What is the real issue that you wish to tell me my lady?" Raziel asked her.

Maryse said. "I hope that this doesn't offend you, but I would like to ask you to cancel Alec's engagement to the Edom prince." she said.

Raziel raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why my lady?" Raphael added again.

"My mother and I think that he has always been hard working since he became general. But he's working so hard for so long. You know that better than anyone your highness. We think that he worked himself sick." Izzy said to him, bowing her head respectfully and to hopefully garner his favor. "And alongside with this engagement, we're afraid that he will stress himself out even more. We don't wish him to get sick horribly over something like this."

Raziel hummed, sitting back. The tea owner returned, setting down a few plates of food. The emperor smiled, thanking her. Izzy slowly sipped her tea, worried that they may have offended the emperor. Raphael cleared his throat, looking over at the two of them. "My ladies if I may, this marriage is important for the better of the kingdom. The prince marrying someone of high status in this kingdom is best. It is for the end of war and bloodshed."

"And we understand. But Alec's wellbeing is what I am looking after first and foremost. As his mother." Maryse said.

Raziel hummed, setting down his teacup. "Alec did not seem very interested in the marriage when I gave the order." he said. "He was furious if I remember correctly."

"Yes. He was." Izzy said.

"Let me just ask you this my lady. Did the general put you up to this?" he asked.

"No. In fact, he doesn't even know that we are here." Maryse said to him.

The emperor sighed. "Alright then. But it is quite disappointing that the original plan won't go as I wished it to."

"Your highness." Raphael whispered to him. "The general will get better. I think that-"

"Hush Raphael. My lady is right. Regardless, he did not want this marriage from the start. And if I continue, he will drive himself sick again. Or worse, get the prince sick. And we can't have that." Raziel said.

Raphael sighed. "Of course." he said, his head hanging low.

"No worries then. I will fulfill your request my lady." he said. "Alec will be released of his engagement and I'll find someone-"

The conversation was suddenly silenced as the drape like doors were swung open. The four of them jumped, confused. Raphael thought that it was an impending threat. But the guards did nothing. Hell, they welcomed him.

"Alec." Izzy gasped, looking at her brother standing there with his cloak soaking wet from the rain.

"General Lightwood." Raziel greeted. "I thought that you weren't feeling that well."

Alec hummed, looking at his mom before bowing his head to his emperor. "I am feeling much better now, your majesty."

"Please. Have a seat." Raphael called, standing up and helping him remove his wet cloak.

"Yes." Raziel agreed. "We wouldn't want you to get sick again."

Alec nodded, sitting beside Raphael. He looked up at his mother, eyeing her up and down. Raziel handed him a cup of tea and pushed a plate of warm meat his way. Alec thanked him, eating a bit of it. "Alec..." Izzy called.

"We were just talking about you. Your mother was concerned about you after working yourself sick." Raziel explained. "I was about to fulfill her request and your wish about the marriage. I am willing to find someone else to marry the prince for the betterment of your health."

"No." Alec said, simply. Taking a huger bite of food.

"What?!" Maryse, Izzy and Raphael gasped in unison.

Alec raised his head. "What's with the shock?"

Raziel quirked up an eyebrow. "You're serious?" he asked. "You didn't seem interested in the marriage from the start."

"And look what happened." Izzy brought up, unconsciously raising a finger to the air. "You just got sick."

"Yes, yes. Terribly sick." Maryse added. "You were delirious. Running out and riding with no clothes or shoes."

"Really?" Raziel repeated.

"I got sick. I wasn't in the right headspace. I don't even remember doing that." Alec said back, not even raising his voice at them in order to defend himself. "Everyone gets sick like that. You're not human if you don't. It's not that big of a deal. I'm okay now, I assure you your highness."

Raziel hummed. "You seem fine to me." he said, pushing him another mug of hot tea. "Here. Drink. Warm up."

Maryse huffed. "Alec-"

"Mother please." he said back to her. He gave her a look, telling her that they would discuss it later. He then turned to the emperor. "Forgive my rudeness before. Punish me for it. But... I truly wish to go through with the marriage and marry the prince of Edom."

"Y-You're serious?" Raphael said.

"Yes." Alec said with a nod.

Raziel slowly sipped his tea. "Well then, I don't know where this change of heart came from. But I must say, I like it. Very, very much." he said. "The preparations shall continue as planned."

* * *

"I guess that I will see you at the palace." Raziel said to Alec, pulling up his hood to shelter his platinum hair from the rain.

Alec bowed at him with a smile. The knights opened the door to the carriage, welcoming the emperor and Raphael safely inside. Alec turned over to his mother and sister, who were hiding from the rain underneath the cloaks that the knights had graciously given them. He sighed. "Why did you come here?" he asked them.

"I was looking out for you." Maryse said to him. "Besides, I was kind of doing you a favor. You told me that you didn't want to marry the prince anyways. Without the added stress, I'm sure that you could heal up better and not get sick like this again."

"Mother. I got sick. Everyone gets sick. This has nothing to do with my marriage to Magnus." he said.

"Magnus? Who's Magnus?" Izzy asked.

Alec cleared his throat. "Uh... uh t-the prince. His name is Magnus. The emperor told me about it when he told me about the marriage order." he said to him. "Look, I don't need your help with this anymore. I can handle this. I am going to go through with this marriage."

"Why?" Izzy said. "What's going on with you? This. You getting sick and going crazy. Is there something that you're not telling us?"

"No baby sis. No. I'm sorry." he said, taking her cheek in his gloved hand and patting it. "I'm fine. Honestly. I've just... done a lot of thinking in the past few days."

Maryse exhaled. "Well, if you're sure." she said to him.

"I'm sure mama. I promise. Come on." he said. "Let's go home. I'll start a fire."

* * *

When they got back to the manor, Underhill threw a fit. He saw his lord in soaking wet clothing and pushed him inside. Shoving him inside of the manor and into a warm bubble bath. Alec didn't complain. He hummed, running a hand through his now wet hair. Leaning back into the marble tub, that was a gift from the emperor, looking at the bubbles all over. "Feeling better my lord?" called one of the servants.

"Yes." he said to her. "Very much. Thank you."

"Shall I wash your hair for you? Fetch you a glass of ale to enjoy?" she asked.

"There's no need, thank you. If you would please, I would like to be left alone." he said. The servant bowed and walked out, the rest of them behind her. Alec hummed, looking as some of the water splashed out and onto the floor.

Now that he thought about it, there was only so much that he knew about the prince of Edom. He was told a few things about him, which he was sure that he purposefully suppressed. And never put any sort of effort into him or their marriage. Alec cursed at himself. _Come on now_ , he thought. _Think. Think._

He remembered a couple of things. Only faint things from the moment he was told about his arranged union and his few more than minute encounters with Magnus. He remembered that he told him once that he talked to him about brewing his own wines in his kingdom. And along with that whenever he saw him outside of his bedroom, there was a book in his hand. And that was it. That's all he knew. "Damn." he said aloud this time. Slowly he jumped from the tub, patting himself dry without help from the servants and covering himself in a robe. He rushed into his bedroom, looking outside and seeing the rain had gotten much worse. Lightning was going off and thunder rattled his room. Alec sighed. "Please don't let this be a sign of the future."

He shook his head, slowly falling down onto his bed. "What am I to do?"

* * *

"Your majesty!" he cried. "Your majesty! Please!"

Asmodeus growled, turning away from the crystal ball that he was looking at. His cloak swished in a swift motion as he waved his hand and opened the door. "What?!" he boomed. "I ordered to not ever... ever be disturbed up here!!"

"It's the prince your highness!" the knight gasped, falling down onto his knees and bowing at him.

"What about the prince?!" he snapped. "Speak!"

"He's not in his bedroom! We don't know where he has gone!" the other one cried.

The emperor's eyes widened. "What?" he cried, moving his hand over and shoving the knights into the walls with his power. "What do I pay you for? How could you let him get away! Insolent bastards!"

He rushed down the steps of the tower, moving back into the main halls of the palace. He screamed out, garnering the attention of the knights on duties. "Find the prince!" he screamed. "It's pouring rain, the sun will set soon! Find my son and find him now! That's an order!"

* * *

Magnus moved behind a large tree, seeing a lot of leaves growing from the branches under, and being able to hide from the rain. He exhaled, pulling down the hood of his cloak. He hadn't expected for it to rain that night and he was quite frustrated. But it was nothing too horrible. The prince inhales, raising his hand snapping his fingers. An invisible block covering him from the hard rain. Slowly, he made his way down the woods, illuminating his way with a small ball of his magic glowing in his other hand. The prince slowly made his way towards a much smaller oak tree. This one way more dried out. He exhaled, moving onto his knees. He pressed his hands to the trunk of the tree, pushing some magic into it. He watched as the dried out bark slowly reignited with life again. From a putrid beige to a healthy maghony. Magnus smiled, looking over at the tree. "Evening, mother." he said, patting it. "I know that it's been a while. I'm sorry that I haven't visited like a promised I would. But I snuck away, just for you."

The prince let out a bitter chuckle. "Mama... I'm going to end up leaving you. For... For quite some time. Longer than you might think." he said. "I don't wish to leave you! I know that I promised that I'd always be close. I'm sorry. But... there's a war happening in the land. And father has found a way for it to end. I'm going to be getting married to a general in the kingdom of Alicante. It's not too far away. A day's ride from here on a carriage. I'll still be close by. And I promise to visit you. But I would have felt terrible if I left without a goodbye." he bit his lip to hide his sob. "I love you mama. I'll be back I promise."

The prince jumped suddenly, hearing the loud sound of horse hooves and armor clanking start to approach. "There's footprints in the mud!"

"He must be this way!"

"Your majesty?!"

"Prince Magnus?"

Magnus cursed, pulling himself up and looking over at the tree again. He waved his hand, slowly making beautiful roses grow around the tree. "I love you mama." he said. "And I'll be back I promise."

The prince waved his hand, opening a blue portal in the middle of the rainy woods. As the knights approached, he jumped in. Landing inside of his bedroom. Magnus exhaled, slowly sitting up and wiping his hands. He slowly turned, noticing his fireplace was ignited a warm fire was coming from the hearth. "Fuck."

"Nice walk?"

Magnus slowly looked over, seeing his father sitting on his chaise and looking at his nails as if he was uninterested. He cleared his throat. "Father." he called.

"It is raining terribly outside. And that is a terrible choice in cloak for weather like this. I know you have ones thicker." Asmodeus said, standing up. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." Magnus said.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"Why should I?" Magnus asked.

Asmodeus sighed, waving his hand. "Fine then." he said, opening the bedroom door and looking at the new guards he had stationed there.

"What happened to Marcellus & Beck?" the prince asked.

"They've been replaced. For letting you escape without knowing." the emperor said simply, looking at his son with a nod before turning to the two knights. "Tell the knights to stop the search. The prince has been found safely. And start a hot bath for him and get a cup of tea."

"Yes your majesty." one of them called, bowing and leaving alongside the other.

Asmodeus turned back to his son. "Was it your mother's grave you visited?" he asked him. Magnus looked down. "As expected. You never sneak out unless you visit her or you wish to go to some damn festival." he said. "Nevertheless, you will be married soon. There is no need to sneak away anymore."

"I just wished to say goodbye." he said. "Before I am married."

"If you had just came to me, I would have gone with you or sent some-"

"I don't need an escort everywhere I go." Magnus snapped back.

"But you do. You don't know the world. I do." Asmodeus said back. "Get washed up. That dirt will stain your clothes and leave a putrid smell. Hurry along. And I'll send some sweets up here to your room."

The emperor left the room then, just as some servants entered with a marble tub, hot water and soap. The prince slowly sat down on his bed, sighing. "Maybe... just maybe, this husband of mine will be great. And Alicante will be better than what I have here." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song From Chapter Title: Know No Better by Major Lazer featuring Travis Scott, Quavo & Camila Cabello (🤢🤮)


End file.
